Wie geht es deinem Liebesleben?
by Hudbroza
Summary: Kaoru trifft die Hosts zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder. Was wird passieren? Wie soll er erklären, warum Hikaru nicht mitgekommen ist? KaoruXHikaru und ein bisschen zu viel TamakiXHaruhi


_**Wie geht es deinem Liebesleben?**_

Kaoru hielt es nicht mehr aus. Bald würde er sie wieder sehen, alle miteinander. Vor einem Jahr hatten er, Hikaru und Haruhi die High School verlassen. Haruhi war jetzt Jus-Studentin an der Universität, aber er und sein Bruder hatten keine weitere Ausbildung mehr nötig gehabt, sie verwalteten und vermarkteten die Firma ihrer Mutter. So war es gekommen, dass das Trio, das ganze drei Jahre gehalten hatte, doch nicht mehr zusammen in eine Schule gehen sollte. Und dann hatte es ja auch diesen Zwischenfall gegeben…

Aber heute sollte alles anders werden. Ein Jahr war eine lange Zeit, er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihm alle so abgehen würden. Er hatte schon vollkommen vergessen, wie Moris Stimme klang. Nun, das war ja nicht schwer, aber trotzdem bedrückend. Honeys Häschen war schon lange nicht mehr von ihm malträtiert worden. Ob Honey vielleicht doch noch gewachsen war? Sein Leben ohne Kyoya war zwar um einiges ruhiger, aber auch uninteressanter geworden. Keiner hatte Hikaru und ihn je so im Griff gehabt, wie Kyoya. Nicht einmal Haruhi…

Sie hatten wirklich alles für Haruhi getan, aber anscheinend hatte es nicht mehr sollen sein. Nachdem sie ihr liebstes Spielzeug verloren hatten, waren die Hitachiin-Brüder einmal zwei Monate unausstehlich gewesen. Sie hatten keinen an sich ran gelassen, waren wieder in ihre alte, kleine Welt zurückgekehrt…. Natürlich war es nicht allzu schwer für sie gewesen neue Freunde zu finden, schließlich hatte Haruhi ihnen doch geholfen, sich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen, aber keine Freunde der Welt waren so besonders wie der Host-Club…

Selbst Tamaki vermisste Kaoru und das wunderte ihn am meisten. Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr das Wort „Lord" ausgesprochen? Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein.

Kaoru sah auf die Uhr. In 22 Minuten sollte der Zug an seinem Ziel angekommen sein… er hatte noch Zeit.

Und doch war es nur ein Jahr der Trennung gewesen. Natürlich schrieben er und Hikaru immer wieder Mails, aber es war doch etwas anderes, den Host-Club wieder vereint zu sehen, so wie damals.

Aber sie waren nicht wieder vereint. Hikaru war daheim geblieben. Es wunderte Kaoru zwar nicht, doch war dies das erste Mal seit langem gewesen, dass er wieder enttäuscht von seinem Bruder gewesen war. Hikaru hatte es damals schwer getroffen, noch schlimmer als Kaoru selbst, doch da er, wie immer, mit seinem Bruder mitgelitten hatte, wusste er, dass Hikaru noch lange brauchen würde, um endgültig über diesen Tag hinweg zu kommen.

Kaoru hatte seinen Bruder damals erst richtig kennen gelernt. Hikaru hatte sich ihm ganz anvertraut und ihm alle seine Gefühle offen gelegt. Natürlich hatte es geschmerzt, Hikaru über einen anderen Menschen mit diesen Worten reden zu hören. Aber sobald ihnen beiden klar geworden war, dass Hikaru nichts anderes tun konnte, als sich seinen Kummer von der Seele zu reden, wuchsen sie wieder so zusammen wir früher. Kaoru half Hikaru wieder auf die Beine, drei Monate nachher war alles vergessen. Immer wenn sein Bruder das Fotoalbum in die Hand nahm, das Kyoya ihnen allen am Ende geschenkt hatte, bekam er einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sein Mund lächelte, aber seine Augen glänzten vor Wut und Scham. Immer dann musste Kaoru seinen Bruder in seine Arme schließen und ihm beruhigend ins Ohr flüstern.

„Vergiss nie, dass ich immer für dich da bin!"

Als Kaoru ihn damals zum ersten Mal wieder so innig umarmt hatte, hatte sich die Welt für sie beide wieder verändert. Hikaru kuschelte sich wieder öfter an ihn, wollte immer wieder hören, dass Kaoru für ihn da sei. Hikaru hatte ihn seither nicht mehr aus dem Bett gestoßen… war auch sehr schwierig, schliefen sie doch immer Hand in Hand ein, doch wusste Kaoru von da an, dass er nie wieder jemand anderen so lieben könnte wie Hikaru, seinen Bruder.

Sie hatten es zwar nie ausgesprochen, aber sie wussten es beide. Sie waren wieder vereint und nichts und niemand konnte sie mehr trennen. Hikaru hatte immer traurig auf Karous Gäste geblickt, dann auf seinen Bruder, kopfschüttelnd war er dann in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer gegangen. Doch als er selbst einmal spät in der Nacht von einem Treffen mit seinen Freunden zurückgekehrt war, war Hikaru demütig zu seinem Bruder ins Bett gekrochen. Kaoru hatte so getan, als würde er schlafen, aber er trotzdem hatte er noch gespürt, wie sein Bruder ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.

Mit der Zeit war ihre Beziehung zu offensichtlich geworden und trotzdem hatte niemand in ihrer Umgebung etwas gemerkt. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern. Es war fast traurig, dass keiner so aufmerksam war, wie Haruhi, Kyoya und die anderen es einmal gewesen waren.

So war es ja auch wieder ruhiger um die Zwillinge geworden. Nur noch dann und wann hatten sie noch Spaß daran, anderen auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Die letzen Monate verbrachten die beiden ihre Freizeit fast nur noch miteinander. Ihre sogenannten „Freunde" waren schnell vergessen, die Zwillinge vertrieben sich ihre Zeit lieber auf einem ihrer großen Anwesen.

Dort hatte Hikaru ihn ja auch zum ersten Mal geküsst. Damals, in Karuizawa. Es war vor fast genau fünf Monaten gewesen, als sie durch ihren Garten spaziert waren. Zuerst hatte Hikaru sich vehement gewehrt, nach Karuizawa mitzukommen, aber Kaoru hatte ihn überzeugt, dass er nicht ewig vor der Vergangenheit weglaufen konnte. Sie hatten alles Mögliche unternommen, ohne jedoch auch nur einmal Haruhis Namen zu erwähnen. Es gab auch ein Karuizawa ohne Erinnerungen, du das war es, was Kaoru seinem Bruder zeigen wollte. Hikaru hatte ihn aber viel zu schnell durchschaut, war den ganzen Tag sanft lächelnd neben seinem Bruder her getrottet. Gegen Abend aber waren sie wieder durch ihren großen Garten in Richtung Haus marschiert. Hikaru hatte ihn kurzerhand vom Weg weggezogen, zu dem Teich, in dem sie als Kinder immer gespielt hatten.

„Ich weiß, was du heute alles für mich getan hast, schließlich bist du ja auch seit damals nicht mehr hier gewesen."

Er erinnert sich noch ganz genau, dass sein Bruder Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Du tust so viel für mich, warst immer für mich da, hast mich immer geliebt. Und ich konnte deine Liebe nicht schätzen, ich dachte ich könnte mit anderen Personen glücklicher werden… aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Nie wieder begehe ich solch einen Fehler. Wer weiß, ob nicht in den nächsten Tagen ein Unglück passiert und wir nicht mehr füreinander da sein können…"

„Sag so was nicht, Hikaru!"

„Schh, beruhig dich. Was ich damit sagen will ist: Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Ich möchte, dass du siehst, dass du mir mehr bedeutest, als die ganze Welt zusammen!"

Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er selbst auch weinen müssen. „Ich habe es doch immer gewusst, Hikaru, tief in meinem Herzen haben wir es beide gewusst…"

Und trotzdem wollte sein Bruder es ihm beweisen. Er hatte damals seine Hand auf Kaorus Wange gelegt, war mit den Fingern die Gesichtskonturen seiner Bruders nachgefahren. Sie hatten einander tief in die Augen geblickt. Es war nicht nötig gewesen, mehr zu sagen. Langsam trafen die Lippen der beiden aufeinander. Kaoru hatte ein wenig gezittert, doch Hikaru hatte das nicht gestört. Lange waren seine Lippen auf denen seines Bruders gelegen. Es hatte sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt, und so sollte es auch sein. So könnte ich sterben, hatte er sich damals gedacht….

Und heute dachte er nicht anders.

Der Zug blieb stehen. Kaoru stieg aus aber er musste nicht lange suchen. Dort stand ein Chauffeur mit dem Namensschild „Hitachiin". Er ging auf den Mann zu und stellte sich mit "Kaoru Hitachiin" vor. Der Chauffeur sah ihn argwöhnisch an.

„Wenn sie Kaoru-Bocchama sind, wo ist dann ihr Bruder?"

„Er blieb daheim, er fühlte sich nicht wohl."

Der Mann überlegte wohl, was er von dieser Aussage halten solle, aber schließlich nickte er. „Sie müssen es sein. Schließlich hat man sie ziemlich gut beschrieben: ‚Zwei schlaksige, rothaarige Teufel, denen sie lieber nicht den Rücken zukehren sollten, Herr Kanawe', hat mein Herr gesagt. Hiroshi Kanawe, das bin ich."

Kaoru grinste. Er hatte gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde, aber er konnte mit solchen Kommentaren umgehen. Vielleicht war es aber doch besser gewesen, dass Hikaru daheim geblieben war…

In der Limousine dachte Kaoru noch an das letzte Gespräch mir Hikaru vor seiner Abreise. Er hatte sich von seinem Bruder verabschiedet, als dieser noch im Bett gelegen war. Zärtlich hatte Hikaru ihn an sich herangezogen.

„Wann kommst du wieder?"

„In drei Tagen, das weißt du doch."

Sein Bruder hatte das Gesicht verzogen. „Sag es ihnen aber nicht, okay?"

Kaoru hatte ihn verstört angeblickt.

Hikaru hatte sich zurückgelehnt und Kaoru mitgezogen. „Sie müssen nicht alles wissen, auch wenn sie deine Freunde sind."

„Unsere Freunde!"

„Hmm, auch meine Freunde müssen es nicht wissen. Du gehörst ganz allein mir! Außerdem würden sie doch nur glauben, du wolltest ihnen etwas beweisen. Sie würden nicht verstehen, dass es so oder so dieses Ende mit uns genommen hätte…."

Kaorus Gesicht hatte geglüht. Teilweise, weil er Hikarus heißen Atem an der Wange gespürt hatte, und teilweise, weil sein Bruder ihm noch nie so was Schönes gesagt hatte. „Du meinst, selbst wenn Haru…"

„Ach, Kaoru, ich hätte meinen Fehler früher oder später – eher früher – bemerkt. Schließlich gibt es nur zusammen mit dir eine Zukunft für mich, die Sinn macht."

Hikaru hatte wieder begonnen am Ohrläppchen seines Bruders zu knabbern. Kaoru musste sich losreißen, um nicht doch daheim zu bleiben.

„Ich bin bald wieder bei dir, früher als dir lieb ist. Und dann weiche ich wieder für drei Wochen nicht von deiner Seite, ich verspreche es."

„Drei Tage für drei Wochen… das ist fair… aber vielleicht mache ich doch noch drei Monate daraus…"

„Tu das", grinste Kaoru, als er den Raum verließ.

Und nun war er wirklich das erste Mal seit einem Jahr von seinem Bruder getrennt. Seit dreizehn Monaten, einer Woche und drei, nein, vier Tagen sogar. Damals hatte sich Hikaru vier Tage lang in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen.

Aber es war eben nicht zu verhindern gewesen…

_Der Host-Club hatte sich nach Honeys und Moris Abgang zwar noch ein Jahr gehalten, aber nach dem Abschluss des Kings und des Vize-Kings konnten Haruhi und die Zwillinge den Club nicht mehr erhalten. Die Schüler der jüngeren Jahrgänge hielten nicht was sie versprachen, außerdem freute Haruhi sich, dass sie sich voll und ganz auf ihren Abschluss vorbereiten konnte. Die meisten Schüler waren schockiert gewesen, als sie erfuhren, dass Haruhi ein Mädchen war. Andere meinten kühl, sie hätten es schon immer gewusst. Aber trotzdem änderte sich nicht viel. _

_Das ganze Jahr über hatten Tamaki und Kyoya bei Herrn Suou in der Verwaltung gearbeitet. Kyoya wollte seinem Vater seine vielseitigen Talente beweisen und lernte so bei Suou die Verwaltung einer Schule, Tamaki versuchte, in der Achtung seiner Großmutter zu steigen und vielleicht doch seine Mutter wieder sehen zu können. So waren er und Kyoya fast immer in den Pausen bei dem fröhlichen Trio gewesen, die kleineren und größeren Streitigkeiten waren nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, und doch war das Jahr alles in allem recht friedlich verlaufen. Bis zu diesem Ereignis._

„_Wie fühlst du dich an deinem letzten Tag an unserer Schule?", hatte Tamakis Vater Haruhi damals gefragt. _

_Es war kurz vor der Abschlussrede gewesen._

„_Ich muss ihnen nochmals danken, dass sie es mir möglich gemacht haben, ihre Schule zu besuchen. Ich habe hier viel gelernt."_

„_Ach, es war mir eine Freude einer Schülerin zu helfen, die nicht nur erstklassig, sondern auch noch zuckersüß ist."_

„_Vater, könntest du bitte aufhören, Haruhi zu belästigen."_

_Tamaki war gerade mit Honey und Mori vom Flughafen zurückgekehrt, da auch sie mit Haruhi und den Zwillingen gemeinsam deren Abschluss feiern wollten._

„_Ich denke, wir haben alle das ein oder andere für unser Leben gelernt", grinste Kyoya. Drei Wochen zuvor hatte er seiner Freundin Himeno gestanden, dass er sie liebt, und somit war er in der Achtung seines Vaters wieder gestiegen. Keiner seiner beiden Brüder hatte es bis dahin geschafft ein erfolgreiches Geschäftsleben mit einem erfolgreichen Privatleben zu verbinden. Für ihn lief gerade alles wie am Schnürchen._

_Bei den Zwillingen war es anders. Haruhi hatte Hikarus Annäherungsversuche nicht erwidert, vielleicht nicht einmal beachtet. Immer wieder lernte sie abends mit Tamaki, oder ließ sich von Kyoya die Grundsätze des japanischen Rechts erklären. Sie hatte einfach nicht mehr so viel Zeit für die Zwillinge wie früher. Kaoru litt unter Hikarus schlechter Laune und auch an ihrem letzten Tag war es nicht anders._

„_Sag, du wirst uns doch nicht völlig vergessen, wenn du an der Universität bist, oder?"_

„_Nein Hikaru, das kann ich nur wenigen Menschen sagen, aber euch vergesse ich nicht! Wir müssen einander alle wieder sehen, versprecht es mir!"_

_Die Augen aller Ex-Hostclub-Mitglieder glühten. Nichts wollten sie Haruhi lieber versprechen._

„_Nun, es tut weh, dass wir unseren Plänen allen woanders nachkommen müssen, aber zumindest werden Haruhi und ich uns öfter sehen", Tamaki brachte wieder einmal den Sonnenschein in ihre Runde. Aber trotzdem war an diesem Tag etwas an ihm anders…_

_Hikaru horchte auf: „Wie soll ich das verstehen mein Lord, ‚Haruhi und ich'????"_

_Haruhi seufzte, als sie die Hitachiin-Brüder ansah._

„_Nun ja, die beste Jus-Universität in Japan ist nun mal in Händen…."  
„…der Suou Familie, aber Hika-chan, das wusstest du doch." Honey war süß wie immer, aber Kaoru wusste, dass sein Bruder ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte._

„_Aber was Tamaki damit zu tun?", brummte Hikaru vor sich hin._

„_Sein Vater ist so begeistert von seinen Fähigkeiten, dass er beschlossen hat, ihm eine größere Aufgabe zu geben." Kyoya rückte seine Brille zurecht, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er mehr wusste als alle anderen._

_Kaoru hasste diese Geste._

_Mori sprach so wenig wie immer. „Haruhi, es ist Zeit!"_

„_Ach, danke Mori! Wünscht mir Glück Leute, ich muss jetzt aufs Podium."_

_Haruhi eilte Tamakis Vater nach. Sie sollte eine Auszeichnung bekommen, da sie das letze Jahr überraschend mit den besten Noten abgeschlossen hatte, so wie Honey und Kyoya vor ihr…._

_Die Zeremonie war fast vorbei, Haruhi hatte ihre Auszeichnung, Tamaki Tränen in den Augen und die Zwillinge warteten sehnsüchtigst darauf, das Mädchen einmal alleine okkupieren zu können. Sie wollten noch Fotos machen und sicher wollte Hikaru noch einmal versuche mit ihr zu reden. Doch da geschah etwas Unerwartetes._

_Kyoya betrat die Bühne, Tamaki vor sich herschiebend._

_Die Zwillinge erkannten sogleich, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte._

_Kyoya sprach über die Freude, dir ihm dieses Jahr gebracht hatte und er bedankte sich bei den Schülern für ihre Disziplin und auch bei Tamakis Vater für seine Zusammenarbeit._

_Tamaki sah aus, als wollte er die Bühne so schnell wie möglich verlassen, aber nicht nur Kyoya hielt ihn dort oben fest… Haruhi hatte sich unauffällig neben den King gestellt und flüsterte energisch auf ihn ein. Tamaki deutete immer wieder auf Kyoya und wagte es nicht, jetzt wegzugehen. Kyoya grinste über das ganze Gesicht, als er nun „große Neuigkeiten" ankündigte. Der Sohn des Direktors sollte eine kurze Rede halten._

_Er schubste Tamaki nach vorne und stellte sich mit ernstem Gesicht wieder zu Haruhi. „Was soll das?", zischte sie._

„_Ein kleiner Zwischenfall am Ende wird die Dinge aufheizen", antwortete Kyoya schlicht._

„_In diesem Jahr haben wir alle etwas dazugelernt…", stammelte Tamaki weiter vorne._

„_Das letzte Mal, als du das gesagt hast, endete das in einer sehr peinlichen, persönlichen Situation…"_

_Kyoya schwieg._

„…_und vor allem, warum tust du ihm das an? Er ist doch nicht vorbereitet!"_

„_Dein Vater sitzt heute in einer der hinteren Reihen", sagte Kyoya schlicht._

„… _unsere Lehrer gaben uns viel für unser weiteres Leben mit, unsere Familie lernte uns unter Stress und problematischen Situationen kennen, unsere Freunde erlebten mit uns gemeinsam eine Entwicklung, die uns für unser späteres Leben erhalten bleibt…"_

„_Mein Vater? Wieso? Und… Tamaki hat doch schon letztes Jahr abgeschlossen, was redet er da?"_

„…_ich hatte dieses Jahr die Möglichkeit, euch in eurer Entwicklung zu begleiten. Nicht als Lehrer, aber doch als Beobachter. Und ich habe auch einiges gelernt. Schon in eurer Schulzeit habt ihr die Macht, anderen Menschen Neues beizubringen. Nun dürft ihr euren Einfluss auf die Welt nicht verlieren. Geht und lehrt weiter, lasst euch belehren. Es ist ein ewiger, in sich geschlossener Kreis…"_

„_Nicht schlecht, was unser Lord da sagt", meinte Kaoru._

„_Ja, aber vielleicht hat es auch Kyoya geschrieben…"_

„_Kyoya, sag mir endlich was dein Plan ist! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Tamaki für deine Absichten herhalten muss? Will er das überhaupt?"_

_Kyoya ließ sich nicht beunruhigen: „Nun, dies ist nur eine etwas längere Version dessen, was er ohnehin sagen wollte. Und wahrscheinlich hatte es sich kein so großes Publikum erwartet, aber es ist nur zu seinem besten."_

„…_Es gibt aber etwas, was uns nur eine einzige Person auf Erden beibringen kann: die Liebe…"_

„_Wovon redet er?"_

„_Nun, Hikaru, ich denke, Kyoya hat das nicht geschrieben…"_

„_Haruhi, du solltest gehen..." Kyoya berührte sie sanft an der Schulter._

_Gehen? Jetzt? Was wollte Kyoya von ihr? Sie wollte doch auch hören, was Tamaki als nächstes tun würde. Vielleicht würden sie alle endlich erfahren, ob Tamaki sich nach all seiner Host-Zeit doch für ein Mädchen entschieden hatte. „Nein, ich werde doch jetzt nicht gehen!"_

_Kyoya schubste sie ins Licht: „Du sollst ihm ja auch beistehen!"_

_Tamaki sah Haruhi, die ihn verwirrt anstarrte. Dieser verdammte Kyoya… er wurde nervös._

„…_ich habe diese Person gefunden. Ich habe sie schätzen und lieben gelernt, und möchte jetzt nicht damit aufhören. Ich frage sie heute Nacht, ob ich mein ganzes Leben lang von ihr lernen darf…"_

„_Ohoh!" Die Zwillinge schluckten._

_Tamaki drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und sah direkt in Haruhis geweitete Augen, drohte in ihnen zu versinken… er musst sich zusammen reißen..._

„_Haruhi Fujioka, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"_

_Der Saal hielt den Atem an, Kyoya lächelte, Honey freute sich, Mori schwieg, die Zwillinge wagten nicht zu reagieren, Tamakis Vater hoffte, Haruhis Vater schrie, Tamaki wartete, Haruhi…._

_Haruhi blickte zwar in Richtung Tamaki, dachte aber an Kyoyas Intrige, die all dies hervorgerufen haben musste. Tamaki hätte sie wahrscheinlich heute gefragt, aber höchstens vor ihren Freunden und nicht vor allen anderen. Ihr Vater konnte nichts tun, weil alle gesehen hatten, wie sehr Tamaki sie liebte, er könnte solch eine Liebe nicht verbieten. Tamaki konnte mit seiner Eloquenz punkten, Haruhi konnte vor all diesen Leuten nicht nein sagen… Wieder einmal hatte Kyoya alle Fäden gezogen. Und trotzdem, was auch immer Haruhi sich da gerade einreden wollte, nichts, einfach nichts hatte die Kraft ihre Gefühle für Tamaki zu verdecken. Ihr Herz hatte die ganze Zeit schon ‚Ja, ja!' geschrien, doch hatte ihre Zunge es noch nicht sagen wollen._

_Kyoya richtete seine Brille, Tamaki wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, Haruhi antwortete._

_Sie lief auf Tamaki zu, umarmte ihn und hauchte leise, aber bestimmt: „Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte!"_

_Und so bekam der King seinen lang ersehnten, ersten Kuss von Haruhi, seiner Verlobten. So lange hatte er gewartet…._

…_und war nicht der einzige gewesen. Hikaru wurde ganz blass im Gesicht, drehte sich um und verließ den Saal. Kaoru folgte ihm. Sie kamen zum Parkplatz, wo alle Luxuslimousinen standen. Der Wagen der Familie Suou war nicht zu übersehen. Hikaru steuerte darauf zu und trat auf den Wagen ein. Immer wieder schrie er. „Ich will kein Homo-Nebencharakter sein! Ich will kein Homo-Nebencharakter sein!"_

„_Hikaru", Kaoru bekam Angst, „Hikaru, lass das, das ändert doch nichts."_

„_Sag du mir nicht, was ich tun soll. Du hast doch noch nie für das gekämpft, was dir wichtig war. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man nicht bekommt, was man unbedingt will!", fauchte sein Bruder Kaoru an._

_Aber alles was ich will, ist deine Liebe, dachte Kaoru._

„_Hikaru." Es war Mori._

„_Hika-chan, es ist dir nicht bestimmt, Haruhi zu lieben!" Honey war ihnen also auch gefolgt. Kaoru wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte Hikaru noch nie so erlebt._

„_Ach, lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! Was wisst ihr denn schon von der Liebe, ihr Meister im Kendo und sonstigen Kampfsportarten. Ihr wurdet nicht erzogen um zu lieben… und Kyoya, der ist ja nur so selbstzufrieden, weil er selbst eine Verlobte hat… und Kaoru weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie eine Frau nackt aussieht… Ja, ihr alle habt kein Problem mit den beiden, aber ich sage euch, Haruhi hat besseres verdient…"_

_Kaoru hatte nie wieder ein Satz so verletzt, wie der, den sein Bruder über ihn gesagt hatte. Wütend fauchte er zurück: „Ja, und gerade deswegen hat sie sich nicht für dich entschieden. Deswegen hat sie dich gemieden, wann auch immer du zu aufdringlich wurdest. Du bist einfach wo widerlich egoistisch, ich hasse es dein Bruder zu sein…"_

Kaoru und Hikaru hatten die Schule gleich nach diesem Streit verlassen, in zwei verschiedenen Wagen. Kaoru hatte dem Paar noch die besten Wünsche überbringen lassen, aber Hikaru hatte seither nicht mehr mit Tamaki, Kyoya oder Haruhi geredet.

Bis zum heutigen Tag nicht.

Der Wagen fuhr am neuen Suou-Haus vor. Seine Freunde warteten alle schon, schließlich war keiner so weit weg gezogen, wie die Hitachiin-Brüder. Sie hatten sich nicht verändert (nun, vielleicht war Honey etwas gewachsen), und Kaoru liebte das Gefühl, wieder unter ihnen zu stehen. Es gab viele Umarmungen und Küsse (letzteres fast nur von Haruhi), dann begaben sie sich in den großen Salon, um Tee zu trinken.

Hikaru wurde nicht erwähnt, sein Fehlen stillschweigend zur Kenntnis genommen.

„Warum hast du denn Himeno nicht mitgenommen, Kyoya?", fragte Haruhi.

„Sie hat gerade etwas Stress, sie möchte unsere Hochzeit vorberieten und möchte nicht, dass ich mich einmische, es war ihr, glaub ich, ganz recht, dass ich mal drei Tage nicht da bin." Kyoya grinste. Er grinste viel zu oft, seit er eine Freundin hatte und kurz davor stand, die Firma seines Vaters zu übernehmen.

„Also habt ihr schon einen Termin gefunden, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", meinte Tamaki. Er hatte den Arm um Haruhis Hüfte gelegt. Kaoru störte es nicht, aber er musste unweigerlich an seinen Bruder denken.

„Alle ehemaligen Mitglieder des Hostclubs sind herzlich eingeladen mit einer Begleitperson zu kommen. Ich glaube in dreieinhalb Monaten ist der Termin."

So hatte Kyoya nur formuliert, um zu bezeugen, dass Hikaru auch kommen könnte, wenn er wollte. Kaoru wollte so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln, aber er hatte schon verloren.

„Ka-chan, du hast bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesprochen!"

Honey hatte seinen Tee noch nicht angerührt, bis jetzt aber sicher vier verschiedene Kuchen in sich hineingestopft.

„Ja, Kaoru, wie geht es deinem Liebesleben?", fragte Tamaki.

Haruhi lächelte, aber sicher wollte sie auch eine Antwort hören. Eine Antwort, die er nicht geben konnte.

„Nun, ‚Liebesleben'… was wollt ihr hören, ich meine…."

Kaoru konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde. Sie wussten nun sicher, dass es etwas zu erzählen gäbe, aber sicher nicht, um wen es ging.

Mori nickte nur stumm.

Haruhi wartete noch immer, den Kopf an Tamakis Schulter gelehnt.

Kaoru wurde zu nervös, um noch klar denken zu können. Doch plötzlich geschah es.

Kyoya richtete seine Brille: „Weißt du, Tamaki, mein Freund, du hast die Frage falsch gestellt."

„Ach?!"

„Tja, die Frage lautet nicht ‚Wie geht es deinem Liebesleben?', viel eher… sag… Kaoru, wie geht es eigentlich Hikaru?"

ENDE

A.d.V.: Ojeoje, meine zweite Fanfic erst, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit der Geschichte! Wie ihr seht, hab ich das Rating nur zur Sicherheit auf T, aber ich lern ja noch dazu... Danke für eure Lesefreude bis zum bitteren Ende!


End file.
